Deakins Goes to the Beach
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: A Deakins fic. He deserves more than what he getsl. [Compelte]


Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, you would sure as hell notice the difference, but I can't guarantee it would be as good, and have this much crime in it. I like shows with lots of crime, but still give you something to write about.  
  
Summary: How many beach scenes do you get on Criminal Intent? Not many, if there have ever been any. So here's my take on what Deakins' POV while on vacation in Australia. It doesn't really have much to do with the show it's self, but I'd like to see one of them out of the country for once, and Deakins seemed to be the easiest choice.  
  
A/N: This was originally an entry for a competition, but I could not bring myself to deleting it after saving it. (Yes, I did enter it, it is in the Australian Children's Book Week Young Writers Competition at my school)  
  
This doesn't really make sense, as last night, I had to stay up till 1:30 in the morning studying property, law, for some test due on Tuesday. Me and the things I do in my own time! Written while I was listening to theme songs of various TV shows, I am a very odd person!  
  
All these fics on Bobby, and Alex, not enough on Carver or Deakins, so I thought I would try even it out a bit, not that I don't love all those other fics!  
  
By the way, Deakins has NOT been to Australia to my knowledge, but I needed somewhere beachy and somewhere that I knew of, so my home country gets to shine!!!  
  
YET ANOTHER FINISHED Fic! Yeah, man! I'm on a roll!  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Ocean  
  
I look out towards the ocean, my eyes straining. I see an unwavering line of deep green parallel to the horizon. Parallel, I might just get out my protractor. Not that it would do a smidgen of good. Not for the first time, since I got here, to Fraiser Island, Queensland, Australia, I'm missing New York. I love Australia, but I'll always be in New York I 'spose. My heart will be.  
  
It is just after sunrise. The sunrise is truly unique. It is not every day that you can see a big, glowing orange grapefruit rise in the east. Streaks of pinky purple obscure part of my view of the sun, making it a whorl of colors, colors absorbed and rebounding of clouds and the oceans. The Pacific Ocean.  
  
Now, I am going to explore the ocean up close, first-hand for the first time. Something that I have always wanted to do, but because of my pressing and time consuming career have never had the chance to.  
  
I see fluffy white candy floss clouds and golden reflection on the mirror surface of the ocean. It is undisturbed and barely ruffled. I hate to think that I was soon to ruffle it. One should not disrupt the being and ways of nature. Never should.  
  
Don't tell Bobby, Ron, or Alex what I'm thinking, they would have a ball teasing me when I get back, and that's the last thing I need! Pfft, an ADA and two detectives teasing me, that's all I need, I'll never be able to show my face in public again!  
  
Now I am on a boat. It's a white and blue, slim sea cutter. Designed specifically for a smooth ride on the very waters I was on.  
  
I'm ready to go diving. The clear water starts of green and clear, with a shallow, white-sand bottom littered with beautiful coral and shells. It is so clean; I can see the tiny animals hiding from prying seagull eyes.  
  
As we travel a bit further out, the clear turquoise water turns a an emerald green, reflection of the rich vegetation just below the crystal, mirror surface. After the green, it turns a spectacular, stunning blue, if I had a camera with me, I would take a picture, just of the waters colors so I could preserve it forever.  
  
Wait a sec! I'm sure I packed a camera. I rummage through the bags, of my house boat/sea cutter brand new for me to hire. Sure enough I had one, I snapped about a dozen pictures. I noticed a Note in Goren's writing, " Be sure to get me, Alex and Ron souvenirs." "Love Bobby, Alex and Ron from the Major Case Squad room, written on YOUR stationery! Oh and in your office too! Have fun!"  
  
I peered closely at the stationery. It was my stationery. GOREN! I'M GUNNA KILL THAT BIG RUNT! Wait, technically that would be murder, and the state pays for that stationery anyway. Ahh! Screw it!  
  
I turn my attention back to the ocean. The boat slices the cool water smoothly and we cruise out further. The white foam it spits out is barely there. It slips from the boat's hull, then foams, gently easing out, before they are no more than gently, wavering ripples.  
  
I dive, or did what I could to try to dive into the water. Choosing the tropics to dive was a good idea. Not too cold at all. Nice and warm, Summer time. It was Winter in New York. Even thought it isn't really the tropics. You get a range of species that you can see. Here on the Great Barrier Reef, obviously there is corral. There is brain coral, organ, tubey (my personally name. Copyright. Deakins tubey Coral), mushroom and stag horn coral. But there are also angelfish, clown fish, and even the odd baby barramundi. Not to mention a whole dictionary, no encyclopedia full of fish. It's ironic, I've heard so much about bream, but never actually eaten or seen one, maybe I would today. I could literally reach out and touch them, if I got the right fish.  
  
I see dolphins jumping in the distance. A mere figure so far away, yet so close that I can imagine the details. They swim a way away, gathering speed and momentum, before they hurl themselves up in a smooth arch. Repeating so over and over. It is their way of playing. Water spraying around, displaying a splendid scene. I wonder if it hurts. Probably doesn't, with all that blubber. Or was that with whales?  
  
I've had a bit too much water for today I think. It is almost Noon. I hop aboard the boat again to have lunch. Ironically, it's fish and chips. Can they grow potatoes in salt water, I know there is sea cabbage and cucumber but what about potatoes for chips? I looked at the packet. Bream. Battered. Ahh finally.  
  
I'm stuffed after lunch as I lie on the deck, in the sun, in one of the lunge chairs. I'm thinking of the whales, which jump and splash around in the water, landing on their backs, barely feeling a thing.  
  
Thinking of the jellyfish and its mysterious cells of life, the comical illusion that an octopus presents. People always draw them with one too many arms. The sword fish and it's notorious name. Sword fish, it's nose looked more like an anorexic, over grown carrot. Starfish and their regenerating limbs. Oysters and it's sex changing cells.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to live in the ocean. Would the El Nina and Global Warming affect me? Would a Great White eat me? Would I live in a cave or attach myself to a rock? What the heck would pollution do to me? Would I get eaten by humans? Would I get to be a bream? What does sand and gravel taste like? Salty?  
  
A mammal, that is what I wanted to be. I suppose it comes from being one already. But there is something intriguing about needing to come out for oxygen and being warm-blooded. Vertabraes, breeding, excreting mammal.  
  
Getting up, I decide to do a bit of fishing. I catch big barramundi, snapper, some leather jackets, sea bream and a couple of deformed tailors. I even hooked up a squid, and just for the record, the DO have ten arm erm- tentecles things. Wonder how they poo. Wonder where it's butt and ounth are? I'm not going to look, some things are better unknown.  
  
Nothings I catch is perfect. Except the root of all our energy sources. I decide to head back so I do. Slowly. Still watching around me. I watch the ocean again. This time, while the sun is setting. It is a simmilar image to my previous Sun encounter, only instead of getting lighter, the light source is gradually getting sucked out. Streaks of blue, orange, pink, purly and wispy strands of white cloud appear, and they once again obscure part of my view.  
  
I arrive at the dock, moor the boat and duck inside to tidy things up a bit, and settle for the night. The next time I poke my head outside, it was dark and starry skied. The moon lit, star studded star seemed to dislike the harbour lights, claiming that their own reflections and light sources were enough. Oddly enough, no clouds are here to obscure my vision, I lie on the deck chairs, sitting in the Summer breeze staring up at the sky. I feel as though I can see all the stars there are to see, and everything I have ever wanted to do was fufiled in one day.  
  
There was just one more thing, fall asleep gently lulled by the gentle rocking and sounds of lapping water. I decide to turn in empty stomached. It's been a long day, but I wasn't hungry. Who knows what tomorrow would bring.?  
  
Maybe some bunjee jumping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Stop here or keep going? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Yes I know it is very full of crap and out of character, but I enjoyed writing it and hope you liked it. It is also very out of character. Maybe I will do one on Carver bunjee jumping. Ahh the possibilities of writing at night.  
  
I realize that there is not much CI stuff in there, but I will try to get it more involved in the next chapter. I thought I would take a break from writing America set fics, because I really don't know that much!  
  
Should I bring Bobby and Carver and Eames in more? Should I ssend them to Australia too?  
  
Anyway, please reivew, the reivew button should be somewhere aroung here. (------ and down. 


End file.
